Swimming
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: Swimming with Beastboy', she thought as she touched her cheek, 'wasn't so bad after all..' Pointless BBxRae fluff. Oneshot.


Just a pointless one-shot.. hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed contently as he surfaced from the water. He had been doing it for months now. It was just so calming... serene really. But nobody would think Beastboy, the guy who said anyone who woke up at eight in the morning was an insomniac, would be the one to stay up until two swimming in the pool Cyborg had lately installed. The only reason Cyborg did was because in the summer, the beaches and the pools got extremely crowded.

He popped into a penguin and darted around for awhile before popping into a dolphin, otter, and shark. However, in the last form, he heard a small, almost insignificant 'eep' from the doorframe. He hadn't noticed the door open... he popped back to himself and focused on the form in the doorway. Slender, cropped hair... Raven? His brain whirred with theories on why she would be there. Maybe she wanted to meditate by the poolside? But that wouldn't explain the bathing suit. Raven plus swimming? Equals impossible.

"Oh," She mumbled, a bright red. "I didn't know someone else was here..."

"Er.. it's alright, I was going to get out soon anyway..." He swam to the side, prepairing to lug himself out before she blurted out a small "no!"

He blinked.

"I.. I really don't like to stay alone... The silence is unbearable.." She traced a circle with her toe, looking down embarrasedly. He understood that it was hard to admit that, especially if you always put up a cold front. He swam over and gave a small smile.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

She sighed, and slipped into the water next to him. "Well.. I like swimming because it's another way of meditating. It's so peaceful.. but I really hate just swimming by myself. I wouldn't want to wake any of you just because I'm lonely."

"Oh. I come here to practice swimming in my different forms, and to think. I don't meditate."

"Who are you, and what have you done to Beastboy?"

He gave a short bark of laughter, sounding uncannily like a dog. "Why do you always take cracks at my intelligence?"

"Never heard you use that word before."

"You're ruining the moment here.."

"Didn't I tell you that once?"

He stayed silent, studing her face. A few uncomfortable moments later, he nodded slowly. "After that Beast inccident..."

She immidiatly changed the subject. "Want to race?"

"Who are you, and what have you done to Raven?"

"Do you want to, or not?"

"Fine, fine... One..."

"Two..."

"Go!"

They shot to the other side of the pool, with Raven in the lead. However, Beastboy touched the edge first. He flashed a triumpant smile. "So, those sessions really did pay off!"

She did the most out-of-character gesture on earth in response. She stuck out her tounge. Beastboy gasped at her face, tounge still out. His eyes were as big as saucers before he fell underwater, looking completely ko'd. Raven blinked as his silhouette disapeared in the depths. "Beastboy?" Two seconds later, she tried again. "Beastboy?"

"Yaaarg!"

"Ahh!"

Beastboy had snuck up behind her and tackled her. She teleported out of his grasp onto the tiles.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"But you know you liked iiiit..." Beastboy surfaced, grinning like a maniac. He swam over and hauled himself out of the pool, walking briskly over to her, sopping wet, and popped into a dog. Raven's face only had time to turn into a look of horror as he shook himself dry. On her.

"Idiot dog." She mumbled, sighing furiously. The 'idiot dog' licked her face and ran off, leaving her to stare after it. Swimming with Beastboy wasn't so bad after all, she couldn't help but think, as she touched her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright... this is way longer then I intended... oh well. You liked it? Read and Review!


End file.
